criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Bontemps
"Isaac" redirects here. For the Eagle Scout, see Isaac Weston. For the Amish child, see Isaac Hersberger. |age = 45 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. (formerly) |family = Unnamed cousin |partners = Marla de Paradis (girlfriend) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Senior Investigator |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #2: Slash and Burn (s4) }} Isaac Bontemps is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Senior Investigator of the Concordian Flying Squad, he serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 45 years of age, Isaac has graying black hair which extends to form a black mustache and black beard, as well as brown eyes. He wears a crimson-and-black suit over a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue decorated necktie. He wears a black top hat, a golden monocle over his left eye, and has a golden pocket watch. He is commonly seen holding a pipe. While Isaac is sarcastic and keenly observant and analytical, he is also tactless and socially awkward. He likes collecting pipes. He is also a competitive chess player and has a fine appreciation for gourmet food. According to Maddie, he has seasickness and has a fear of horses, which he would later overcome during an investigation. As of his first quasi-suspect appearance, it is known that Isaac is superstitious and was raised in New Orleans with his cousin. Per his conversation with Viola in Little Murder on the Prairie, Isaac suspects that he has an intolerance to dairy. Events of Criminal Case Checkmate After arresting Casper Rove's killer, the creator of the Chessmaton, Celine Georges, approached the player with a request to Isaac. Since Casper was killed she had not been able to find a chess player equal to his skill, and Celine did not want to play against it herself out of risk of being accused of trickery. She did hear from Casper that Isaac was skilled at chess, so she wondered if he would be willing to play the Chessmaton in Casper's place. Though Isaac had his doubts and was nervous, he said he needed his good luck charm first, but he lost it at the exhibition entrance. He and the player went to search it there, and they managed to find it. After finding it, Isaac felt confident enough to face the Chessmaton, for Casper and the dignity of chess. In the end, Isaac managed to win the chess match against the Chessmaton. Get Off Your High Horse After arresting Anna Jewell's killer, Isaac decided to get over his fear of horses. He then went to the stables with the player to ask Rahul Shah how he could overcome his fear. Rahul suggested that if he learned how to ride a horse, he might overcome his fear, before suggesting a pony called Crazy Eyes for him to ride. After Isaac and the player found some horse blinders, Rahul started to teach Isaac how to ride a horse. Two hours later, Isaac successfully tamed the pony and finally overcame his equinophobia. Graveyard Shift Isaac assisted the player in their investigation into the murder of Edgar Woe. With his help, the player was able to arrest Annabel Leigh. After Annabel's trial, Isaac told the player that after several weeks of corresponding with cabaret Marla de Paradis, who he fell in love with, she had agreed to going on a date with him. However, Isaac did not have a costume for the vampire ball they were supposed to go to. Diego and the player then assisted him, finding a vampire cloak in Count Blutsauger's mansion for him to wear. Later, Marla arrived on the airship, and Isaac was able to join her to the ball despite being reluctant to dance. Arrow of Injustice Isaac reported the assassination of Mayor Cornelius Castletown. He and the player rushed to City Hall and retrieved his body, initiating the investigation. Isaac's girlfriend Marla was implicated in his murder after they found her handbag in Starlight Cafe, where the killer had shot Castletown with their crossbow. Marla revealed that they were supposed to watch Marta Ulanova's production of Swan Lake before she was murdered. Later, Isaac found out from Marla that the Mayor was paying Marla to sleep with him, but she assured him that it was entirely professional and she was not invested in him. Clearly shaken by the revelation however, Isaac continued helping the player. Later, unable to contain his feelings any longer, he got himself drunk, loudly lamenting his partner's "unfaithfulness." Chief Wright was forced to make Maddie replace him as the player's partner. After recovering from his drunkenness, Isaac and the player investigated Katherine Woolf's claims that the soon-to-be-inaugurated Mayor Justin Lawson was organizing a secret army, confirming the existence of the Justice Corps. Later, after he attended Maddie and Charlie's wedding, he attended Lawson's inauguration, where he promptly abolished the free press and declared a state of emergency over the city, signifying the start of an oppressive regime. Gameplay The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Isaac is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Reveal IsaacBontempsDesc.png Screenshots IBontempsMOTPQC185.png|Isaac, as he appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). IBontempsMOTPC215.png|Isaac, as he appeared in Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past). Isaac-Case173-22.png|Happy 1 Isaac-Case173-40.png|Happy 2 Isaac-Case215-4.png|Happy 3 Isaac-Case180-9.png|Excited 1 Isaac-Case173-48.png|Excited 2 Isaac-Case183-7.png|Confident 1 Isaac-Case215-1.png|Confident 2 Isaac_-_Case_178-7.png|Confident 3 Isaac-Case180-10.png|Determined Isaac-Case175-13.png|Indicating Isaac-Case173-16.png|Grinning 1 Isaac-Case173-21.png|Grinning 2 Isaac-Case175-14.png|Grinning 3 Isaac-Case179-1.png|Grinning 4 Isaac-Case173-31.png|Winking Isaac_-_Case_173-2.png|Shocked 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-5.png|Shocked 2 Isaac-Case173-30.png|Disgusted Isaac-Case176-1.png|Stressed Isaac_-_Case_173-3.png|Sad 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-8.png|Sad 2 Isaac-Case173-35.png|Sad 3 IBontempsTearsAppMOTP.png|Crying Isaac-Case173-43.png|Compassionate Isaac-Case173-33.png|Hopeless Isaac-Case173-19.png|Angry 1 Isaac-Case175-15.png|Angry 2 Isaac-Case175-19.png|Angry 3 Isaac-Case175-20.png|Angry 4 Isaac_-_Case_185-2.png|Furious Isaac-Case173-42.png|Infuriated 1 Isaac-Case183-2.png|Infuriated 2 Isaac_-_Case_185-3.png|Infuriated 3 Isaac-Case173-51.png|Serious Isaac-Case216-1.png|Serious 2 Isaac-Case173-17.png|Thinking 1 Isaac-Case173-26.png|Thinking 2 Isaac-Case173-50.png|Thinking 3 Isaac-Case225-1.png|Thinking 4 Isaac-Case173-15.png|Unsure 1 Isaac-Case173-25.png|Unsure 2 Isaac-Case173-27.png|Unsure 3 Isaac-Case173-41.png|Unsure 4 Isaac-Case215-2.png|Unsure 5 Isaac-Case176-2.png|Blushing 1 Isaac_-_Case_178-8.png|Blushing 2 Isaac-Case180-8.png|Blushing 3 IBontempsBlushMOTP.png|Blushing 4 Isaac_-_Case_173-6.png|Confused Isaac-Case173-34.png|Clueless 1 Isaac-Case173-45.png|Clueless 2 Isaac-Case175-8.png|Embarrassed 1 Isaac-Case215-3.png|Embarrassed 2 Isaac-Case173-29.png|Sweating 1 Isaac-Case175-18.png|Sweating 2 Isaac_-_Case_191-1.png|Sweating 3 Isaac_-_Case_194-4.png|Sweating 4 Isaac_-_Case_180-1.png|Frightened Isaac_-_Case_178-1.png|Disgusted Isaac_-_Case_173-13.png|Stumped 1 Isaac-Case173-18.png|Stumped 2 Isaac-Case173-36.png|Stumped 3 Isaac-Case173-52.png|Stumped 4 Isaac-Case175-7.png|Stumped 5 Isaac-Case183-8.png|Stumped 6 Isaac_-_Case_173-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Isaac-Case173-32.png|Fantasizing 2 Isaac-Case173-28.png|Two-finger saluting. Isaac-Case173-47.png|Whooping Isaac-Case173-23.png|Appeasing Isaac-Case175-10.png|Coughing Isaac-Case175-11.png|Singed 1 Isaac-Case175-12.png|Singed 2 Isaac_-_Case_180-3.png|Covered with chocolate. Isaac_-_Case_180-4.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case183-1.png|Splashed Isaac-Case183-3.png|Wet 1 Isaac-Case183-4.png|Wet 2 Isaac-Case183-5.png|Wet 3 Isaac-Case175-2.png|With his hat blown away. Isaac-Case175-3.png|Hatless 1 Isaac-Case175-4.png|Hatless 2 Isaac-Case175-5.png|Hatless 3 IBontempsFight1.png|On boxing guard. IBontempsFight2.png|Ditto. IBontempsFight3.png|Ditto. IBontempsFight4.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_191-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-6.png|Holding his hat. Isaac_-_Case_173-12.png|Showing his badge. Isaac-Case173-20.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-9.png|Giving a coin. Isaac-Case173-24.png|Covering his nose with a handkerchief. Isaac-Case179-2.png|Pressing a handkerchief to his forehead. Isaac_-_Case_191-3.png|Unwrapping a gift box. Isaac-Case227-1.png|Holding a pigeon. Isaac-Case227-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-4.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-5.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-6.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case227-3.png|Reading a note. Isaac_-_Case_185-5.png|Holding his gris-gris. Isaac-Case175-16.png|Holding a dead rat. Isaac_-_Case_178-2.png|Holding a set of keys. Isaac_-_Case_180-2.png|Holding Rockley Rochester's snozzgopper. Isaac_-_Case_178-5.png|Holding a notebook. Isaac-Case177-3.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_194-1.png|Holding a fan. Isaac_-_Case_194-2.png|Holding a fan with a blade. Isaac_-_Case_194-3.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_191-5.png|Holding a bloody dress. Isaac_-_Case_191-4.png|Reading a note, blushing. Isaac-Case213-1.png|Holding a chest. Isaac-Case213-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case213-3.png|With cake on his face. Isaac-Case213-4.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_178-4.png|Holding his gun. Isaac_-_Case_189-1.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_178-3.png|Drawing his gun. IsaacC217A1.PNG|Holding a prop gun. IsaacC217A2.PNG|Ditto. IsaacC217A3.PNG|Ditto. IsaacC217A4.PNG|Holding a hotdog. IsaacC217A5.PNG|Isaac with Oslan the Lion. IsaacC217A6.PNG|Ditto. Isaac-Case180-7.png|Holding a chocolate lollipop. Isaac-Case216-2.jpg|Holding a picture of Lynn Hart. Isaac-Case173-37.png|Alongside with Harriet Patrick's pet cow Daisy. Isaac-Case173-38.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case173-39.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case225-2.png|Drunk. Isaac-Case225-3.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-1MOTP.png|Isaac with Maddie and Rose. CFSGuns-2MOTP.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-3MOTP.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case211-1.png|Bontemps and Crazy Eyes. Isaac-Case211-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case211-3.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-6.png|Playing chess against the Chessmaton. Isaac_-_Case_185-7.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-8.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-9.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-10.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-11.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-12.png|Ditto. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-4.png|Isaac and Maddie. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-5.png|Ditto. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-6.png|Ditto. Trio-Case225.png|Isaac with Maddie and Evie. MDeParadisAppMOTP.png|Marla de Paradis, Isaac's girlfriend. ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Isaac in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Isaac-Hint.png|The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Isaac and Maddie will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Isaac fills a report for the player. IsaacCalm.png|Click too fast in a Mysteries of the Past crime scene and Isaac will tell you to relax. IsaacMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Isaac will ask you if you want to really do so or not. Promotional stills Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Isaac appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. IsaacBontempFreeCoins.png|Isaac in a "Free Coins" daily gift promo. 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Who's your favorite police partner?" Caption the Scene - Isaac & Rose.jpg|Isaac featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects